Fire Burning
by Water-Angel445
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone's life is at stake...Cartoon Universe. Mostly AxB. Might be a little of SxJ and TxE. *On Hold*
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I had this idea randomly in my head in the afternoon. So yeah, my first AlvinxBrittany story! ^^ **

**I don't own anything except the story concept.**

**P.S Don't you just HATE summer work? :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a nice, spring Saturday night. Ms. Miller and the Chipettes had decided to go a visit Dave and the Chipmunks, earlier in the day. That ought to cure their boredom. Right?<p>

Well things were going good for a while, until the whole curing the boredom thing started to irk Alvin. A LOT. He was just sitting on the couch watching TV, minding his own business. Then, BAM! Brittany walks-ahem-_barges_ in trying to pry the remote from his hands! Now, just who does she think she is? The Queen of England! ?

"_Brittany._.." Alvin began to say through gritted teeth, having a firm grip on the remote, "for the last time. LET GO!" In response, the pink-clad chipette just glared at him.

"For the last time, _Alvin_, I want to watch something else!" She growled, pulling the remote towards her. "Well, that's just too bad!" Alvin pulled back even harder, not planning on giving up anytime soon.

"Why _can't_ you just let the _guest_ watch some _dang_ TV!" Brittany yelled in frustration, also refusing to give up.

"Because it's _my_ house and _my_ TV...why _should_ I!" Alvin yelled right back at her. Why is it so hard to get some peace and quite in his own house? !

Then...it hit him. Hit him like a Freight Train. It hit him so hard that he released the remote, causing Brittany to fall backwards onto her butt. "OW! What was that for?" She shouted at him, glaring at him from the floor.

But Alvin ignored her. Why? Because he has just came with a plan that would not only gain him the TV, but keep her from bothering him for a while. It was perfect!

"Hey, Britt, I just remembered something!" He exclaimed a little louder than he should have. "What? The fact that you have NO BRAIN!" Brittany shouted, rudely, at him. Alvin glared at her but quickly regained his composure.

"Noo. I meant I have something for you." He replied innocently. Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Really? What?" She said, trying to sound nonchalant. But Alvin new she was curious.

"You'll have to wait and see, now come on!" He said, gesturing for her to go first. Brittany hesitated, but eventually got to her feet, knocking over a glass of water while she was at it. But that went unnoticed, along with the fact that the water had spilled onto an unplugged lamp cord.

Alvin lead Brittany silently upstairs and down the hall and stopped at the supply closet. "Now Brittany, the surprise is in here. But it's waaay in the back!" He said in, fake, excitement. And Brittany, who actually fell for the trick, opened the door and stepped in. She squinted her eyes trying to see.

"I...don't see it..." She complained slightly, stepping further inside. "Oh but it's there! Just keep looking!" Alvin urged her on. Finally, Brittany had stepped all the way into the closet. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

"Alvin I don't see-" Brittany was cut off by the slamming of the closet door. She whipped around in surprise, thinking it was an accident. Walking over, she placed a hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it. But it wouldn't budge. That's when realization struck her. She had been locked in.

"ALVIN SEVILLE, YOU LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!" Brittany yelled through the door, face turning red from anger. "Wait, let me think..." Alvin replied calmly, tapping his head, "mmmm...no." That's when the pink-clad chipette started banging on the door. "ALVIN!"

"This is what you get for annoying me!" The chipmunk announced through the door, as if she really deserved it. And in his eyes, she did...

"ALVIN I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR!"

But Alvin just ignored her and walked away in victory. '_Now that **she's** out the way I can now watch TV in peace..._'

Brittany continued banging on the door, but gave up a few minutes later. There was no doubt that she wasn't getting out any time soon. With a huff, Brittany slid down the closet wall and sat on the ground.

'_I can't **believe** that I actually fell for that..._'

Alvin, sprawled across the couch, remote in hand, was flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. You'd think that after all that fighting he would just pick a channel, right? Wrong. While channel surfing, something caught his eye. 'Is it me, or is the room a little darker than it usually is?' Alvin pointed out in his mind. Apparently, the room had have a certain amount of lighting before he could be 100% comfortable.

Turning his head this way and that, he finally spotted the unplugged lamp cord lying on the floor. Failing to notice that it was till wet from earlier, Alvin picked it up and plugged it in it's respective wall plug. The lamp flickered for a few seconds before letting it's little light shine.

Alvin smiling in happiness, jumped right back on the couch to resume watching TV. Suddenly...

"Alvin! Could come here for a minute? We need your help!" Dave called down to his son. Alvin sighed before, reluctantly, getting up and running to Dave.

"Yeah, Dave-" When his back was turned, the wall plug that held the wet cord began to spark. Soon, that sparking turned into a small flame, threatening to grow bigger if someone didn't notice it soon...

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Thank you for the help, dear." Ms. Miller said to Alvin. "No problem, Ms. Miller..." He replied, eager to get back to the TV.

"No really, Alvin, if it wasn't for you-"

"Ms. Miller , I get it." Alvin interrupted, trying not to get annoyed at the women.

"Is it me, or does it seem to be getting hotter?" Dave suddenly asked out loud. and Alvin nodded their heads in agreement, as the air continued to increase in temperature. Then to their surprise, their fire alarm started going off.

"Maybe Theo and Ellie accidentally burned something..." Alvin suggested calmly, unaware of the danger that lied ahead. "Oh, we better go check up on them." Ms. Miller said, worried about the youngest duo. With that they headed down the stairs, and to their absolute horror, found a huge, blazing fire in the living room, getting bigger as the minutes ticked by.

_**Where the heck did that come from? ! ? !**_

"Oh my, Alvin! Find your brothers and get outside, HURRY!" Dave commanded, in a slight panic. Alvin followed his orders without hesitation. To his relief, they both were in the room they shared. Simon was laying on his bead reading a novel while Theodore looked out the window.

"GUYS, GUYS! We gotta get out, RIGHT NOW!" Alvin shouted in fear, waving his arms around as if he were trying to fly away. (Which appeared to be a pretty good idea at the moment...) Simon and Theodore, who were totally oblivious as to what was going on a floor below them, scrunched up their faces in confusion.

"Why?" Little Theo questioned his eldest brother's frantic actions. "BECAUSE! If we don't were gonna DIE!" Alvin continued to shout. Theodore's eyes widened in fear. "D-d-die? !"

Simon for one, rolled his eyes. "Alvin, what on earth are you talking-"

"There is a GIANT FIRE downstairs in the living room!"

"W-what? !" The younger brothers shouted in unison. A few seconds later, they had bolted out of their room. When they saw the fire, it terrified them because the fire had almost reached the stairs. Everything else had already been engulfed in the flames. Luckily, the path to the door was still open, but it wouldn't be for much longer.

Getting down on hands and knees because of the smoke, they slowly but safely crawled away from the flames and to safety. Outside waiting for them was Dave, Ms. Miller, Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?" Eleanor said. She and Jeanette ran over to the trio, who were coughing from the smoke. "Yeah, were fine." They all chorused, finishing there coughing moment.

"Okay, head count!" Dave said to the group, after contacting the fire department. "Okay, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven..." Then, he paused, wracking his brain. That's when the horrible truth dawned on him.

"We're missing someone..." Dave announced nervously. Everyone's eyes widened and started looking around for the missing person. But none seemed to see that familiar flash of pink anywhere.

With clattering teeth, Jeanette timidly asked, "Where's Brittany?"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Brittany, who was oblivious to the fire alarm that was beeping, was sitting on the floor staring at the wall in front of her. She sighed audibly, waiting for the time that Alvin decided to let her out. She looked at the pink watch on her wrist. It read 9:45.

'_I've been in here for 45 minuets, is Alvin letting me out any time soon? Or is he going to leave me in here all night?...Have I always had this watch?_' Brittany's train of thought suddenly changed course. She looked down and started at the watch for a good 2 minutes before sighing again.

But then, something funny entered her nostrils. She gave the air a few sniffs before coughing from the smell. Whatever it was it wasn't good for her or her lungs. Brittany looked up and noticed that the air above her was thick and black. She also noticed that it was getting hotter and hotter in the closet.

That's when realization struck her. '_If there's smoke, then there ought' to be a fire here too..._' She thought nervously. But Brittany took a deep breath and cleared her mind. Somehow Ms. Miller manged to teach her and her sisters what to do if there was fire. The best thing was to stay calm, to avoid getting in to anymore trouble. All she had to do was open the door and bolt to the nearest door or window, and she'll be safe.

But when she went to turn the doorknob, it wouldn't budge. She twisted it again and it still didn't budge. The pink-clad chipette eyes widened as she remembered the previous events that had happened. '_I'm locked inside..._' She thought, her breathing stopping for a few moments.

After a minute or 2, she stood up and started banging on the door. Hoping someone would hear her and come to her rescue.

"HELP! SOME PLEASE HELP ME!" Brittany shouted hoping that somehow, someone would just come and get her. When she didn't get a response, she started banging on the door harder and yelling louder.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" She shouted again, a few tears threating to fall if the chipetter didn't get out soon. Maybe if Brittany was lucky enough, all that banging would cause the door to fall...

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The rest of the gang were sitting outside, panicking that Brittany might be trapped, or worse... Well, everyone else except Alvin. He knew exactly were Brittany was. And because of him, she could possibly _die_ if someone didn't get here fast. The fear and guilt was eating him from the inside out. He just HAD to do something to save his best friend.

Alvin looked at the blazing house in front of him. '_How did the fire start in the first place?_' He thought in full curiosity mode. But there wasn't any time for that. He shook himself out from the thought and started devising a plan. Alvin had been outside for a while so the path to the stairs from the front door would be blocked off. So that route was out. If he could somehow enter through one of the upper floor windows, then maybe he could reach Brittany in time!

Alvin racked his brain of what happened between the morning and now. He then remembered that Dave had to get Alvin's plane off the roof that he 'accidentally' got there. The ladder was still back there! Checking to make sure that group wasn't looking, he got up and snuck to the back of the house. Turns out that his memories hadn't failed him, for the ladder was still leaning against the house.

Alvin picked up a faint 'help!' that was coming from inside the house. His insides dropped almost instantly. His best friend was stuck in there...and it was all because of him. '_I'm coming for you Brittany. I promise you, I will get you out of there. Even if it means breaking every bone in my body. I refuse to let you die on my watch..._'

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far? It was originally supposed to be a one-shot. But I think a chapter story would be more sutible for this.<strong>

**Is Alvin going to make it in time? How are the others going to react to Alvin's antics? Why am _I_ asking _you_ the questions?**

**Anyways, next chapter should be up soon. So be ready for it! ^^  
><strong>

**Reviews would be appreciated. :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! ^^ Wow, I never realized how good the first chapter was. I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed or faved this story! It really makes me happy. ^^ Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story concept.**

* * *

><p>Alvin picked up a faint 'help!' that was coming from inside the house. His insides dropped almost instantly. His best friend was stuck in there...and it was all because of him. '<em>I'm coming for you Brittany. I promise you, I will get you out of there. Even if it means breaking every bone in my body. I refuse to let you die on my watch...<em>'

With that thought, he ran up to the ladder and started to climb. He stopped once he reached his and his brothers bedroom window. He reached out his paw and tried to pry open the window. Try opening a window while hanging on to a ladder and see how hard it is.

His paw had slipped twice before he got angry. '_Oh, forget this!_' Alvin shouted in his mind. He slid down the ladder and grabbed a stick that just happened to be laying nearby. Once he got back to the window, he swung the branch at it, smashing it in. Fortunately, the fire had not yet reached the boys bedroom. So Alvin had a clear shot to the supply closet.

The cries for help from the pink-clad chipette were louder, but still faint compared to the blazing flames. "I'm coming for you Brittany!" Alvin shouted, not caring if she heard him or not. He grabbed onto the windowsill, careful to not touch the glass that hadn't been broken, and pulled himself into the burning building. It was now or never...

* * *

><p>Back with the others, they all had heard the smashing of the glass. But Jeanette was the first to speak up about it. "Did you hear that?" She asked, still fazed from earlier. The others nodded, already knowing what she was talking about. "Do you think it was Brittany?" Eleanor hopefully asked.<p>

Simon tried to peer around to the backyard without getting too close to the house. "I...don't see her..." He replied quietly. The two sisters sighed sadly. Where could their sister be?

"Um, guys?" Theodore spoke up, eyes wide with fear. "What is it Theodore?" Dave asked concerned. He and the others turned to look at the chipmunk. Theodore was shaking with fear, and had went pale. The shaking wasn't new but the paleness was.

"W-W-Where's Alvin? !" He shouted in a high(er) voice. Everyone looked around but they couldn't find that familiar red color. "He was just here!" Jeanette shouted, worriedly.

"Do you think he busted the window?" Eleanor questioned. It did seem like something Alvin would do. "He probably did!" Theodore gasped.

Simon knitted his eyebrows together. "That's it! I'm going to get him." He stated starting towards the house. But Jeanette stopped him.

"You can't Simon!" She cried, grabbing his arm. Simon turned to face her. "My brother is in there, Jeanette! And-" He could have gone on, but Jeanette cut him off. "I know! But my sister is there too!" Simon just stayed silent. Jeanette let out a sigh.

"Simon, I think Alvin knows what he is doing. We...we just gotta see what happens..." She said, trying to reassure him. After a few moments, Simon sighed. "I hope your right, Netta..." He went back and sat down on the ground.

"You and me both..." Jeanette muttered to herself and sat next to him.

* * *

><p>Alvin, who was desperately trying to see through the smoke, was walking slowly though the hallway. The pleas were getting closer but they would suddenly stop, and Alvin would lose his sense of direction. He placed a paw on the wall, trying to feel for a doorknob. It was the only one on that side of the hallway so it shouldn't be that hard to locate. What made it harder was that the fire was getting closer. He was running out of time...<p>

"HELP ME! !" A voice rang out. Alvin straightened immediately. That was Brittany's voice. It had to be! "Brittany? !" He called out, hoping for a response. And he received one.

"Alvin? Is that you?" Brittany called through the door. "Yeah it's me! Am I near the door? I can't see a thing! !" Alvin replied spinning slowly.

"Um...not exactly! You need to come closer!" She said, pressing herself against the door.

Alvin took a step forward. "Now?"

"No closer!"

Another step. "Now?"

"Closer!"

Another step. "_Now? !_"

"_Closer! !_"

Alvin took 2 giant steps...and ran into the door. "OW!"

Brittany forced herself not to laugh. "Your here!" Alvin scrunched his face in pain, "Yeah. I kinda noticed that already!"

"Alvin..." Brittany suddenly said. "Yeah?" He replied. "I'm scared..."

"Me too, Britt. But we're going to get out of here!" Alvin went to turn the knob, but Brittany's voice stopped him.

"Why did you come back?" Alvin stopped short. "What?"

"Why did you come back for me?" Brittany repeated so he could understand. Alvin's face softened at that. "Why wouldn't I? Your my best friend! I don't what I'd do without you..." He said, voice drifting off. He couldn't even BEGIN to imagine what it would be like without Brittany.

Even as corny as it sounded, Brittany couldn't help but smile at his words. "Aww. Alvin-"

"No time for that!" Alvin suddenly shouted, interrupting her. He stepped up and unlocked the doorknob. But when he went to turn it, it didn't turn. His eyes went wide and tried turning it again. Next thing he knew, he was shaking the door.

Brittany frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked nervously. "Uh, the doorknob won't work..."

"Unlock it!" She shouted simply, throwing her arms to her sides. "I did! It's not budging! !" Alvin shouted back, shaking both the doorknob and the door. "It's not working? !"

"No! ! Didn't we just go over this? !"

"What are we going to do?" Brittany asked, shoulders sagging. She was quickly losing hope. Like the air in the closet was! Alvin started scratching his head, thinking. How was he going to get her out of there? Alvin then gasped. It was their only hope.

"Brittany stand back." He said loudly to the chipette. Even thought Alvin couldn't see her, Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm gonna have to break the door down..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, you guys probably hate me now. Oh well! XD I told you this chapter was going to be up soon! ^^ But this so short man! I'm upset now. :( Plus, it was poorly written. Which makes me even sadder. :( :(<br>**

**Reviews would be appreciated. :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm finally updating this story that seems to be so popular. ^^ Thanks for the reviews guys! It's those that help me keep writing! ^^ Oh, and another thing, after this is done I will work on my somewhat new story and another one. I only want to work on 2 or 3 at a time. So please bear with me. The list of story ideas that I want to do are on my profile. I have a poll up and you, the readers, get to choose to see which story you want to see written first! Can you please vote? I would appreciate your opinion. ^^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story concept.**

* * *

><p>"Brittany stand back." He said loudly to the chipette. Even thought Alvin couldn't see her, Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Why?"<p>

"I'm gonna have to break the door down..." Alvin replied confidently stepping back slightly. Breaking the door down would be hard, but he would have to try.

"Your gonna what now?" Brittany questioned cautiously.

"I'm gonna break down the door..." Alvin repeated calmly, even though he was having a possible breakdown inside. Brittany for one, was sweating buckets. Not only from the heat, but the fact she could possibly _die_ in there.

"Okay...just be careful..." She said nervously. It was bad enough that she was stuck in a closet, if Alvin died from trying to save her, she would never forgive herself. Alvin backed up a few feet before going into a running position.

'_Okay, 1...2...3!_' He charged at the door shoulder first, hoping to get on the first try. The door acted like a spring, once Alvin hit it, it just flung him to the ground. Ignoring the pain he picked himself up and got into the same position again.

'_This is a lot harder than I thought it would be..._' Alvin thought, using his sleeve to wipe of the sweat that was rolling down his face. The heat was beginning to become unberable as the fire continued to get closer to the duo.

_'Maybe if I get more distance..._' The sweating chipmunk thought. He backed up until he reached the wall behind. He took in a deep breath, and charged. Alvin managed to not fall on the ground, and crack the door.

Brittany was starting to feel terrified. She was listening to Alvin continuously ram into the door. And it wasn't very fun to listen too. She started to think what could have been wrong. That's when it hit here, somewhat literally. The door...from Alvin's side you had to pull to open it. She didn't think raming into it was going to do anything.

"Hey, Alvin!" She called from the ground.

"What?" He responded, rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"From your side you have to pull the door open!" Brittany shouted back, beginning to stand up, "I don't think is gonna do us very much..."

"Do _you_ have a better idea?" Alvin was sweating buckets, from fear, heat, and exaustion.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Brittany, who stood up fully now, walked closer till she was about a chipette leg far. She then got into what appeared to be a...karate position?

'_I used to be upset, now I'm glad I took those lessons..._' Brittany thought, hope swirling through her body. Without warning, her foot connected with the door, it cracked open.

Brittany hissed and grabbed her foot. It would've been nice if the teachers mentioned _that_ little detail.

Like the Flash, Alvin burst into the closet and pulled Brittany into a death hug before the chipette could even blink.

"Oh my gosh Brittany, I am so, so, so, so, so..."

"Alvin..."

"Very sorry! I never meant for anything like this to happen at all..."

"Alvin..."

"I-If I knew this was going to happen I would have never put you..."

"ALVIN SEVILLE!" Alvin silenced at his name being called. He looked at the pink-clad chipette with tears forming in his eyes.

Brittany let out a loud sigh. "Alvin, I'm glad that you really do care. But, can we do all of this _after_ we stop from getting burnt like firewood?" She asked looking him dead in the eye.

"Um...yeah. Sorry." Alvin then, grabbed Brittany's wrist and started to pull her down the hallway towards his bedroom, narrowly avoiding the fire along the way. The chipette followed without a trace of hesitation. The two had never been this happy to see a busted window in their entire lifes.

They broke into a sprint towards the window, happy that they weren't going to die. But...when they reached the center of the room; they heard a very loud creaking sound.

The two froze at the sound. "What was that?" Brittany asked nervously.

Alvin looked around shrugging his shoulders. "All houses that are on fire make that noise..."

"That loud?" Brittany shoke, even though it was hot as the inside of an oven.

Before Alvin could respond, the floor beanth them dipped a great amount.

"Uh-oh..." They said simultaneously. Their screams could be heard for miles when the floor beneath broke free, taking the two kids with them.

Brittany groaned after hitting...whatever she hit full force. She sat up rubbing her head. When her eyes opened, she took a good look around her and sighed.

_'First, I get trapped in a closet. Now, I'm trapped in a giant oven called the kitchen! What else could go wrong!_'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first off let me say sorry for not updating this story for so long, and having it so short and poorly written. :( It was supposed to be about 3 or 4 chapters, but I'm guessing it's gonna be longer, because of my procrastination! THANKS A LOT!<strong>

**Pro: Your very welcome! ^^**

**Me: -_-**

**Oh well. GUESS WHAT! I start school tommorow! And I'm not 100% happy about it! XD**

***sigh* I'm not begging for reveiws cause I _know_ this chapter was absolutley terrible and doesn't deserve to be reviewed. Thanks for reading though! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Procrastination sucks...-_- so does school. I really can't wait for winter break! More writing for me! XD Longer chapter then the last..but not by much. ^^; Sorry. I also don't like this chapter very much. :(**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! :3**

* * *

><p>Brittany groaned after hitting...whatever she hit full force. She sat up rubbing her head. When her eyes opened, she took a good look around her and sighed.<p>

_'First, I get trapped in a closet. Now, I'm trapped in a giant oven called the kitchen! What else could go wrong!_' She thought angrily. The chipette scanned the kitchen until she spotted what she was looking for.

A flash of red.

"Alvin!" Brittany scrambled on all fours to the hacking chipmunk lying on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He attempted to wave away any stray smoke that came by, yet it only returned back to the spot.

Brittany sat back on her legs, forcing back tears. '_Now's __so__ not the time._' She thought angrily. "Do you have _any_ idea on how to get out of here?" She asked hopefully.

Alvin lied there and ran all possible escape routes through his mind. "…Nope" He responded after a while. The chipmunk dropped his head on the floor, not liking the situation at all.

Brittany sighed deeply at the response. '_This is the worse. Day. EVER!_' She thought angrily.

(With the others)

The others were sweating from the nervousness and fear for their loved ones. Not to mention the heat radiating from the house. Fires really do spread fast!

The fire department had already been called long ago and they still weren't there yet! Dave sighed and dropped his head into his hands. This was not good.

Simon sat near Dave, knees pulled against his chest, waiting for any sort of sigh that his older brother was alright.

'_I know you were trying to do a good thing…_' He thought, '_But you should have thought of the consequences that came with it!_' He dropped his head onto his knees, worry slowly killing him from the inside out.

Theodore was most likely the one who was affected the most. The chipmunk was sobbing quietly but heavily into his arms that were resting on a nearby bolder.

With tears streaming down her face, Eleanor tried her very best to comfort Theodore, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Why did he have to go in there?" The chipmunk wailed, "Couldn't he have waited for the firefighters to come?"

Eleanor patted his back. "I honestly don't know, Theo." She admitted finally, "Let's remember this is _Alvin_ we're talking about."

Theodore sniffed and lifted his head to face the blonde chipette. "I know. It's just that…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Eleanor reached out a pulled the tearful chipmunk into a warm hug. Theodore hugged her back, breathing deeply, trying to calm his nerves.

"I think Alvin wouldn't want you to worry, Theo." Eleanor said after a while. Theodore rubbed his eyes with the back of his paws.

The more he thought about it, the truer it sounded to him. "I think so too…" He sniffed. The chipmunk suddenly smiled up at his counterpart.

"He'll find a way out of there, no problem…I mean, this _is_ Alvin we're talking about." He echoed Eleanor's earlier statement.

The chipette grinned ear to ear at Theodore's new level of happiness. "That's the spirit!"

(Back with Alvin and Brittany…)

As time went by, the two had been searching the kitchen, not getting near the fire of course, and hoping to find _any_ escape hole that wasn't covered by fire. Even then it was still hard, for small pieces of ceiling and walls were still falling down from their previous event.

"Do you see anything?" Alvin called out.

"Ugh…no!" Brittany responded back.

"This is ridiculous!" Alvin shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

"Ain't it?" Brittany agreed, but Alvin didn't seem to acknowledge her.

"I mean, this house should have at least _one_ route to get out of!" He started pacing.

"I agree…"

"What if someone broke in? How would we get out?"

"Okay Alvin…"

"It doesn't make any sense!"

"ALVIN!" He blinked and turned to face the pink-clad chipette.

"What?" He asked, not seeing what was annoying her.

"I think this heat is getting to your head…" Brittany said concerned. A "pfft!" was all she got in return.

"I'm totally fine!"

"Right…" Brittany turned for 2 split seconds and then heard a solid 'thud!' behind her. She turned, thinking it was just another fallen object, and gasped at the sight before her.

Alvin was lying on the floor, not moving.

'_OMG!_' The frightened-beyond-belief chipette screamed in her mind. She was at Alvin's side in seconds.

"Alvin! Are you okay?" No response. Panic filled Brittany's heart as she examined the body.

'_He's still breathing…_' Sighing in relief, she placed her ear against his chest.

'_Heartbeat is fine…_' Despite him being alright, Brittany felt like crying. It just wasn't fair! It should have been her, not him!

Out the corner of her eye, she saw the kitchen table, which seemed to be the only thing _not_ on fire.

"Better safe than sorrier…" She grabbed Alvin by his ankles and started to drag him towards the table. Once she reached the table, Brittany didn't want to leave him alone, not knowing what was going to happen.

"I have to find a way out of here, too." The chipette thought aloud. She finally sighed and reluctantly walked away from her counterpart.

'_Please don't let anything _else_ happen to him…_'


	5. Chapter 5

"I have to find a way out of here, too." The chipette thought aloud. She finally sighed and reluctantly walked away from her counterpart.

'_Please don't let anything _else_ happen to him…_'

Brittany felt like crying. It was obviously her fault Alvin was like this. Really, what was wrong with her? She came into his house, uninvited if she may add, annoyed him to death, and caused everything to happen. The house on fire, her friends and family worried sick, the situation she and Alvin were in, all her fault. All in all, Brittany felt like crap.

What was the chipette to do? She already knew there wasn't a way out. Brittany started scanning the kitchen with worried eyes. Table, Alvin under table, counter, knife, sink- Brittany did a double take. Knife?

She grinned like a mad person. That's it! With lightning speed, she dived for the knife. That was exactly how they were going to get out! She could dig through the walls! The chipette went to the wall that faced outside, their sanctuary. With all her might she plunged the knife into the wall, eager to get out.

_(Back outside...)_

The others, oblivious to Brittany's actions, were _still_ waiting for the fire department and hoping for the kids to get out. Dave just about had it. Fire stations really shouldn't have to take this long to just get to the house!

Just when Dave was about ready to scream. He saw flashing lights and heard sirens. "FINALLY!" He yelled, drawing the attention of the others. The man stood up and practically tackled the firemen, worried for the life of the kids.

"_Where have you guys been_?" He shouted at the group of people.

"Sorry sir, but we got caught in another fire on the way here," One of the firemen explained. "We had to take care of that first..."

"Well don't just stand there!" The fireman raised his eyebrow at Dave. "Go_ firefight_!" Dave shouted, gesturing wildly at his burning home, that was surprisingly still standing...

(_Back with Brittany..._)

"Why." Stab.

"Is." Stab.

"This." Stab.

"Taking." Stab.

"So." Stab.

"_Long!_" Brittany said while stabbing violently at the wall. Seriously though! It was a steak knife! The kind that could decapitate a persons head with one swing! Heck, she wasn't even aloud to_ look_ at the thing back at her house.

Brittany wasn't planning on stopping though, despite seeing and hearing the firemen arrive outside. Her gut was telling her that they wouldn't be reaching them anytime soon.

So Brittany had to do whatever she could to get out. But honestly, this was the only thing she could do at the moment.

...The world must really hate her.

But the red head wan't planning on stopping anytime soon. No matter how hot it was, or how much she was coughing from the smoke, she wasn't stopping.

Hopefully, she didn't pass out before she could get through...

There was a cracking sound coming from above Brittany's head, and she nearly got crushed by a falling pieces of ceiling. She huffed in annoyance and continued stabbing, or "digging", into the wall.

Or get crushed by falling projectiles...

(_Back outside again..._)

Dave was nervously biting his fingernails as he watched his house being sprayed down by water. If only he knew that the very same substance started it in the first place...

"Sir."

Dave blinked at the sight of a female firefighter in front of him. "Y-Yes?" He stuttered.

"Before we can put out the entire fire, we need to know if there's anyone else inside." She spoke calmly, knowing that this man was losing his mind. (Or frantically looking for it because he already lost it.)

Dave nodded rapidly. "Yes! My son and his friend are still in there!"

The female nodded. "That's all we needed to know." She threw on the hat that Dave just noticed she was carrying and shouted out to her fellow workers. "Alright, people lets move! We got two children in there!"

There were gasps coming from the crowd that everyone just noticed being there. Soon, there was an ambulance arriving behind the large crowd.

Yep, this was turning out to be a fine evening indeed...

* * *

><p><strong>Bros, let me just apologize, RIGHT NOW for not updating so soon! Even more so for this REALLY short chapter. And and early apology for not updating the other stories, too. But that's only because I have the WORST KIND of Writer's Block EVER! D:<strong>

**And it's the real kind (not the kind most people get). It's the kind where you don't want to write anything for your stories because you have you have one (two for me. TWO!) totally, amazingly, awesome story idea(s) that you just want to devote all of your time and energy to that even though it'll be MONTHS before you actually start writing the thing because it's gonna take TONS of planning.**

**Yeah, I have that kind... :( Pray for me...**

**But still review please! :) They just might help me write faster.**


End file.
